marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 348
. He is called back into the Cassada house where he has been renting a room for months. Rosa Cassada tells William that she has the unfortunate task to ask him to leave, explaining that the media attention hasn't given her family a moments rest. She tells him that she and her family deserve a normal life, something that the Sandman can understand. Going to the front door, he tries to scare away the press but realizes that it won't stop as long as he lives here. Dissolving into sand mode, the reformed villain slips away. Although his life on the straight and narrow has been difficult, he is still proud to be a member of the Avengers, even though he is only on the reserves. While in Soho, Peter Parker complains to his wife about just the same thing, as his wife prepares for her daily shoot on the set of "Secret Hospital".Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple instead of a husband and wife. Spider-Man also joined the Avengers reserves in . Mary Jane barely registers his complaints as she gets ready and heads out. Needing to blow some steam off, Peter changes into Spider-Man goes web-slinging. He thinks about his recent brush with death battling Venom and wonders if he is suffering from some kind of post-traumatic stress.Spider-Man battled Venom . Spider-Man thinks he has "delayed stress syndrome", this is a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, as the medical term has since been changed to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Since Mary Jane has moved on with her life, Peter figures he should try to do the same thing and heads for the Daily Bugle. There, he approaches J. Jonah Jameson for some work, but Jameson is too busy to talk to him. That's when Peter is tipped off by Ben Urich that there is a strange shipment coming in through the Brooklyn Trainyards this afternoon. Peter thanks Ben for the tip and decides to go and see if there is something worth taking pictures of. While in Brooklyn, the Sandman is approached by a concerned citizen who tells him that he saw some men in camouflage loading weapons into the back of a truck. The Sandman goes to the address given to him, and he overhears how the men are intending to rob a shipment of radioactive materials to sell to terrorists and decides to do something about it. While at Empire State University, Peter considers getting in touch with the Avengers. When he walks into class, he is surprised to see it is filled with international students. Professor Swann tells Peter that the lab has been put on loan for the day. With nowhere else to go to get his minds off things, Peter decides to check out that lead that was given to him by Ben Urich. At that same moment, Sandman frightens a kid selling counterfeit watches on a street corner so he can get a quarter and use a pay phone to call the Avengers. When Spider-Man arrives at the rail yard, his spider-sense begins to go off just as another train pulls up next to the government train. As he starts taking pictures, he suddenly notices the Sandman leaping onto the scene to warn the American soldiers about the attempted theft. With their cover blown, the mercenaries deploy their helicopters and troops to steal the radioactive materials. The military troops are soon knocked out by has, but Sandman is able to slip past. He is joined by Spider-Man in taking out the mercenaries. During the battle, one of the helicopters makes away with a tanker of toxic waste. That's when the Vision, Thor, Sersi, Quasar, the Black Widow, Captain America, and She-Hulk of the Avengers arrive on the scene. Captain America tosses his shield out of their Quinjet cutting through the cables holding the radioactive materials. As Thor slows its fall, it is caught by She-Hulk. When the chopper tries to fire missiles at the heroes, Quasar deflects the warheads with his Quantum Bands. Sersi then uses her powers to transmute the helicopter into glass. In the aftermath of the battle, while Captain America commends Sandman for his work, he reminds him that the Avengers are chartered to deal with global threats only. Before Cap can explain anything further, Sandman jumps to the conclusion that he is being asked to resign from the Avengers and storms off. However, Captain America only wanted to tell him to be more careful next time. Sersi tries to console Captain America by telling him that the Sandman will come to his senses sooner or later. Unfortunately, that may not be the case as the Sandman begins considering going back into crime again. After dropping his photos off at the Daily Bugle, Peter returns home that evening to find Mary Jane asleep in bed. He feels bitter because he isn't getting the attention from her he needs. As he thinks this, Mary Jane briefly wakes up and says that she missed him and snuggles up. Looking at his wife, Peter realizes that he has been an idiot for thinking his wife was neglecting his needs. This gets him thinking about the Sandman who doesn't have the benefits that he does. Meanwhile, the Black Fox has returned to New York aboard a cruise ship. As he disembarks, one of his fellow passengers trips as she walks off the ship. The Fox catches her and secretly palms a gold broach she is wearing. He figures this stolen property will help finance what he needs for his planned jewel heist. | Writer1_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler1_1 = Erik J. Larsen | Inker1_1 = Randy Emberlin | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Weapons Dealers Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** }} ** ** * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft *** *** ** *** The Cassada Home Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}